Hollywood Heights: The Devils Kiss
by Destiny82911
Summary: It's three years after Loren won Eddie's song writing contest. Loren's dating Tyler and Eddie and Chloe called off their engagement but then got back together 5 months later. Loren and Eddie don't know that Chloe and Tyler are sleeping with eachother behind their backs. In this story Eddie doesn't know that Chloe was responsible for the death of Katy. Only Tyler knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Loren's P.O.V**_

_Three years ago when I won Eddie's contest I was 18 years old. Now I'm a 21 year old rock star who's dating Tyler Rorke whose a pretty big actress in Hollywood. He has some sort of anger problem and tends to blame it on the world. i still love 's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Eddie and I are like best friends. When were together were both at peace. Eddie broke up with Chloe because she was cheating on him with Dylan Boyd. I felt bad for Eddie because he was going through such a rough time because he really loved her. After about 5 months Chloe came back and they got back together. I was happy for him because he was happy again. Even if i didn't like Chloe._

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

_When Chloe and I got back together i was so happy because i missed her. She promised me that when she cheated and she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. I believed her. I love her. Loren and I work together great, she understands me. Although I get the feeling she doesn't like Chloe. Loren's dating Tyler, me and him are cool but I suspect something off about him. Every time him and Loren are out together I can tell Loren doesn't look to happy. I remember when Loren told me she hated to wear jackets and a year ago she started to wear them every time. I also noticed her make-up has gotten a lot heavier than before. But I don't question it, it's probably just Kelly trying to change her as always._

_**Tyler's P.O.V**_

_Dating the infamous Loren Tate has it's pros and cons. Loren and Eddie don't know that Chloe and I have been sleeping behind their back for almost 2 years. I feel bad for cheating on Loren but Chloe.. It's just something about her that attracts me to her more than Loren. Eddie and I are friends and we casually hang out sometimes while Loren and Chloe go shopping or have girl time. Loren has told me numerous times that she doesn't like Chloe but she stands her for Eddie. Whenever Loren talks about Chloe I get upset, but i can't let that show. I love Loren but I also Love Chloe more. I also hate sitting in front of Eddie talking and laughing knowing that later that night I'm gonna go and screw his as Chloe would say soon to-be Fiancee again._

_**Chloe's P.O.V**_

_Eddie is just so blind I don't understand how he or Loren doesn't know about me and Tyler. I mean all the signs are there. Whenever Loren is at the studio I go over to Tyler and hers penthouse. The last time I went over there I looked in Loren's closet and she has a bunch of clothes, I would even say some are better than mine. I hate to admit it but I'm jealous of Loren Tate. She had the looks, the talent, shes way more curvier than me which makes her look AMAZING. I like Loren as a friend but when we hang out we barely talk or even look at each other for that matter. I guess she doesn't like me. But I wouldn't like me either if my boyfriend was screwing my best friends girlfriend behind my back. I feel bad for Loren. She loves Tyler. Even after all he does to her. I guess sometimes love just has a tendency to make people show it in different ways. I absolutely love the way Tyler shows me how he loves me._

**New story. "I think i love my sister" got deleted by accident. Leave reviews on if i should make this into a story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eddie's penthouse Eddie's penthouse**_

**Eddie:** "Hey Chloe, don't you think there's something weird going on between Loren and Tyler?"

**Chloe**: "Babe that's not our business."

**Eddie**: "Yeah but can't help but to feel protective over her."

**Chloe**: *_Looking down_* "Oh..."

**Eddie**: "Not like that Chloe."

**Chloe**: "Babe im gonna go home i have some... Things to take care of. Ok bye love you."

_**So Chloe just walked out of the house and didn't even let me say anything. That's ok im just gonna go over Lo's to see what shes up to.**_

**_Loren and Tylers penthouse Loren's P.O.V_**

_**Looking in the mirror i feel like i've let myself down. I love Tyler. I keep telling myself i love him when in reality i don't. I decided to call Mel and ask her to come over so i don't feel so alone since Tyler is probably at work.**_

**Mel**: "Hey Lo, Whats up?"

**Loren**: "Hey come on in."

**Mel**: "Lo, why do you have a jacket on when its 90 degrees outside?

**Loren**: "Because its cold in here from the central air."

**Mel**: "Ok well, then why'd you call me over?"

**Loren**: "What now i need an excuse to see my best friend?"

**Mel**: "No it's just that... Never mind i have no reason, but Lo i have to ask you something that has been weighing down on me, Ian kept telling me to ask you but i never had the courage."

**Loren**: "Ok spill."

**Mel**: *_Sighing_* "What's going on between you and Tyler?"

**Loren**: "What do you mean?"

**Mel**: "I mean your not the same person you were a year ago. You wear jackets everytime your out, your makeup is a lot heavier and you never liked makeup, you don't call your mom as much as you used to, and the other night you butt dialed me and i heard you crying."

**Loren**: "Mel nothings going on, maybe this is just my new style."

**Mel**: "Bullshit."

**Loren**: "Mel-"

**Mel**: *_Interrupting_* "No Loren, somethings going on, and im gonna find out."

**_And thats when Eddie walked in. Great my day just keeps getting better._**

**Mel**: "Oh great Eddie you're here."

**Eddie**: "Yeah, Chloe left and i decided to come over, what's going on."

**Mel**: *_Looks at Eddie the back at Loren_* "Lo, take the jacket off."

**Loren**: "Mel, No."

**Mel**: "Fine then.. Dont. Eddie can you go and get me a cup of water from the kitchen please."

**Eddie**: "Why?'

**Mel**: "Can you please just get it?"

_**When Eddie left to get the water, so many thoughts were running through my head. Why does she need water. Then Eddie walked back in and gave her the water and Mel got closer and closer to me. Then she threw the water on my face.**_

**Loren**: "MEL,WHAT THE HELL!"

**Mel**: *_Smirking_* "Lo, wanna tell me what happened to your face?"

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

**_When Mel threw the water on Loren's face at first i didnt know what she was thinking doing that but then i saw Loren had a black eye and her cheek was bruised pretty bad._**

**Eddie**: "Loren, what the hell is on your face?"

**Loren**: "I fell."

**Mel**: "If you fell then take off your jacket."

**Loren**: "Why why do you want me to?"

**Mel**: *_Smirking_* "I wanna try it on."

**Eddie**: *_Hesitantly_* "Lo, is Tyler beating you?"

**Chapters are gonna get longer, i just wanted to start off and get more to the point so the drama can start in the next chapter. Love the feedback from this story guys thanks for that. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Loren's and Tyler's penthouse Loren's P.O.V**_

_**When Eddie asked me that my heart literally dropped. I want to tell them but i just can't, i love them to much to put them in harms way.**_

**Loren**: *_Laughing nervously_* "Eddie why...Why would you ask that?"

**Eddie**: "Lo, why are you still with Tyler if hes treating you like this?"

**Loren**: "I love him."

**Mel**: "Seriously Loren, i love you. You're like my sister. Growing up we both swore that we would never let a man hurt us. Why do you continue to let Tyler do this to you."

**Loren**: "Guys Tyler loves me he is not hitting me. I fell."

_**When i said that i looked over at Eddie and he looked pissed and he had a couple tears coming out of his eyes before he spoke**_.

**Eddie**: "Lo, ive known Tyler for many many years. I know his past. He had anger problems, Hes had girlfriends that sued him for domestic violence. When Tyler finally got help i thought that all of that was behind him and he was better. But he isnt and you're allowing him to hurt you. He's hurting you but you continue to sleep with him at night. Why Loren?"

**Loren**: *_Getting angry_* "You both keep asking me why.. Why Loren..Why huh. You wanna know why? Maybe because i like it. There's your answer..Happy?"

**Eddie**: "Wow lo, Im actually gonna go Lo you know you can call me anytime i just need some time to think."

_**Eddie walked out and Mel just got up and walked out without even saying anything. I grabbed my guitar and decided to go to my spot and think about a lot things**_.

_**Eddie's car Eddie's P.O.V**_

_**Well that visit didn't go as planned. Tyler and hitting being in the same sentence just makes me sick to my stomach. Who would ever wanna put their hands on Loren. Shes a great and sweet person. Back there in that house i didn't even recognize her. When she said that she liked him abusing her i knew that was my que to leave before i said something i regret ever saying. I really need to go to my spot and think about this and try and get Loren out of this situation.**_

_**Mel and Ian's apartment Mel's P.O.V**_

_**Tyler...Tyler is the only name that keeps coming to my mind. I knew all along that he took out his anger on her but i didn't know it was that it was by hitting her. Loren doesn't deserve that. Tyler better hope that i don't get a hold of him because if i do.. He might not be able to have kids when im finished with him.**_

_**Loren and Eddie's spot Loren's P.O.V**_

_**As im sitting here with my guitar in my hand and my song book in front of me, so many lyrics are running through my head. The lyrics are about my situation. So i put down my pen nd adjusted my guitar before i started singing.**_

_Sleeping with the enemy_  
_Apparently I like it_  
_Everyday he killing me_  
_But I can't deny it_  
_Can anybody save me?_  
_I'm crying out for help_  
_I just don't wanna lose myself_

_[Hook]_  
_And more drinking from a bottle_  
_Ain't gonna like this_  
_And oooh hardest pill to swallow_  
_Love never felt like this_  
_A kiss from the devil's lips_

_Anchor tied around my feet, yeah  
But we pretend we're swimming_  
_Your love ain't in the deep_  
_And continuously we're sinking_  
_Can anybody save me?_  
_I'm crying out for help_  
_I just don't wanna lose myself_

_[Hook]_  
_And more drinking from a bottle_  
_Ain't gonna like this_  
_And oooh hardest pill to swallow_  
_Love never felt like this_  
_A kiss from the devil's lips_

_**Loren and Eddie's spot Eddie's P.O.V**_

_**Walking up the hill and hearing Loren sing that song made me think that she actually wants out of this relationship but can't.**_

**Eddie**: "Hey."

**Loren**: "Eddie, what are you doing here?"

**Eddie**: "I could ask you the same thing."

**Loren**: *_Sighing_* "How much did you hear."

**Eddie**: "Enough to understand the song."

**Loren**: "Im sorry for not telling you guys."

**Eddie**: "Why didnt you?"

**Loren**: "I was scared. Trust me i tried to leave many times but i guess i could never get a clean escape."

**Eddie**: "Loren i love you ok and you know that. I dont wanna see you hurt. So will you accept my help in helping you."

**Loren**: "Eddie i dont wanna drag you in my problems."

**Eddie**: *_Ignoring her_* "Have you talked to your mom?"

**Loren**: "No i haven't talked to her in weeks."

**Eddie**: "She's worried about you, you know."

**Loren**: "I know im gonna go and talk to her, and i will accept Your help Eddie."

**Eddie**: "Great, come on ill drop you off at you off a MK to talk to your mom, and then i gotta go pick up Mel and complete a task."

**Loren**: "But i drove here."

**Eddie**: "Dont worry we can come back for your car."

**Loren**: "Wait why do you need Mel?"

_**I ignored Loren once again and helped her in the car and drove off to MK.**_


End file.
